My Perfect Brand
by justanotherwannab
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella is devastated. She decides to graduate early and make her way to the Big Apple. It turns out Bella was not as ready for college as she thought she was... /Possible Lemons in Future/


*****I'll make this short and sweet... My first fanfiction so please no flames :) Please review if you like to let me know to keep going. This is an idea I have had in my head for a very long time. I do not have a beta, so I did my best with editing, sorry if there is a lot of mistakes. This is currently a prologue that, if recieved well, I will extend into the first chapter. Thanks!*****

Fall. The leaves were changing from the luscious green of summer to brilliant oranges, and fiery reds. The yellow leaves of my tree fell onto my book, reminding me of the last sunset I watched from my bay window in Forks. I had been sitting under the biggest oak tree on campus almost every day since the start of the semester. It was my place, the only place I could be without having my guise.

The breeze feels wonderful, just chilly enough to wear my scarf, but just warm enough to love it. The scent that the breeze brought with it was almost mouth-watering. It was of warm cinnamon and the little stream that ran through our beautiful campus. I opened my eyes, and turned them to the sky. Cloud watching was so cliché, the pass time every stressed college kid in every typical teenage movie did. But I loved it. I don't love very many things anymore; my mother and father, reading, and cloud watching.

No, that's a lie. I do love two other things: vodka, and weed. I would never admit that to anyone, but I wouldn't need to, everyone knows. At least everyone at NYU knows. I moved here over the summer and started classes about two weeks after my graduation from Forks High School. I had always said that Edward was my drug; to say I had finally found a replacement is an understatement. After a while, my pointless attempts to see Edward again faded I needed something to null the pain. Even after all this time I still cannot breathe without the tightness in my chest that reminds me, my heart is gone. Edward had taken it with him when he left. Vodka and weed were my only true friends. They are what get me through the weekends, that I don't have school or work to focus on. NYU is a challenging school, my professors do not let me get through easily, but I am a good student, and I get my work done. Which leaves me time to think. Whenever I have too much time to think I always think of him, and I hate thinking of him. It makes me feel sick. It's like he is leaving me all over again.

When I got here, I had barely gotten moved into my room, (not that I had many things to move) when a group of 3 guys came around the dorms. When they stopped at my door, I decided not to open the door. I knew what they were going to say. They were having a party, and wanted all the new freshmen girls to come. They just kept knocking. I even yelled at them to leave, but they wouldn't. I finally went to the door just to tell them to leave, but when I opened my door I couldn't speak. The man at the door was gorgeous. He was nothing like Edward of course. But he was the only person that had come anywhere new the realm of Edward's beauty. His eyes were a piercing blue, like the dark blue that overcomes the sky just after the sun lowers beyond the horizon. His hair was the darkest brown you could possibly imagine, just before it becomes black. He smiled at me, a genuine smile.

"Hey, I'm Hunter. This is Sam and Collin." He introduced them, my mind still lingering on his warm smile. He waited a minute for me to introduce myself, but once it was clear I wasn't going to say anything until they told me why they were here, he spoke again.

"Well, we are having a party tonight to welcome all the freshmen, so if you'd like to come the address is on the flyer." He handed me a colorful flyer, with pictures of people dancing and having fun "Are you going to tell me your name?" Hunter said playfully. His smile grew as he said this.

"Probably not." I replied. Giving him a look that I thought was bashful.

He laughed at me, unfazed by my apparent lack of interest in his party. "Okay, well hopefully I'll see you there." Then they turned and went on to the next door. I unashamed left the door open. Attempting to hear what he would say to the next girl. It ended up being "Hey, come to this party!" before he moved onto the next door and said the same thing.

Of course I wasn't going to go, I had plenty of things to do. I had 4 classes and I could pre-read in my books.

I was all settled into my book. I had gone with re-reading Wuthering Heights again, I couldn't resist. But I kept thinking about him, I couldn't stop, that was all Wuthering Heights reminded me of. I slammed my book shut, and went to my desk. There sat the flyer Hunter had given me. All I could think of was his beautiful blue eyes, and before I even knew I made a decision I was at my closet looking for something to wear.

I hadn't brought much clothing for going out, but as I stared into my closet I thought "WWAD?" What would Alice do? I finally picked out something to wear. It involved a tank top, and tight-ish pants.

I arrived about a half hour after it had started, right as it was on full swing (as least that was my best guess). There were so many people, and the place reeked of alcohol and something else I hadn't smelled before. I stayed at the door for a while taking in the sight. There was a bar, well more like a pile of beer cans and liquor bottles, to the left, and a dance floor in the middle. Then a bunch of kids sitting on pillows smoking what I could only assume was weed was to the right. I decided to go over to the dance floor to see if I recognized. I saw a few girls on my floor, but that was it. Soon, Hunter saw me. He came over to me with that wonderful smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you came. SO are you going to tell me your name yet?" He urged me on.

"I haven't decided yet…" I told him, looking away as if I wasn't interested.

"Okay, okay, well let's just go have a drink, I'm sure that once you get to know me, you'll tell me." He smiled at me again, and I couldn't resist. I went over, and he gave me a mix drink, and another, and another. Soon we had moved onto shots. I had never really drank before, but I was looking to forget, to leave everything behind. I don't remember what happened past the shots. But I do remember waking up in a random bed. When I turned around, piercing blue eyes met mine.


End file.
